Forever and Always
by padfoot luvr
Summary: This is your tipical LilyJames lovehate story with some twists.
1. The letter

A/N: Hey to those who choose to read this. This is my first story, and probably only story, so it won't be very good. I'm just writing this out of boredom and for my own satisfaction. If you do read this, kindly review, but don't be hard on me if u don't like it. Thanks much.  
  
Disclaimer: All the content is J. K. Rowling's ideas, not mine.  
  
Forever and Always Chapter 1  
  
Lily Evans is your average teenage girl. She goes to school, does her homework, and is a caring person. She is fairly attractive; measuring at a height of about 5'6" with long, dark red hair flowing down to her mid-back. She also has gorgeous emerald green eyes that she inherited from her mother. At school, Lily plays on the soccer team, so she is in very good physical shape. Even though Lily is very pretty, she isn't much of a girly- girl; she never wears makeup.  
  
Lily is now 11 years old. It's summer break, and she just got back, tired and sweaty, from a game of soccer with her friends.  
  
"Hey, Mom! Guess what?! My team won today!" Lily said while she was still puffing and panting from running home.  
  
"That's wonderful darling. Are you thirsty? I can make you some lemonade." Mrs. Julie Evans asked.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great!" Lily replied. "Woah! Mom! Did you see that?! A huge bird just flu by the window. It looked like an eagle of something. Hey look, its coming back." Lily's mother walks over to the window to investigate. She sees the bird coming straight for her and ducks. The bird flies over to Lily drops a letter in her lap and then flu right back out the window.  
  
Lily looked down at the letter with confusion and curiosity. She said, "Mom, that bird left me letter. Should I open it?" Her mom got up from the floor and walked over to Lily, peering over her shoulder.  
  
"Well, honey, it's addressed to you, so I think you should open it. I wonder what this seal on the back is. I've never seen it before," Julie Evans commented with just as much confusion and curiosity as Lily.  
  
Lily took the letter from her mum's hand, took a deep breath, and then ripped open the envelope. Inside were several sheets of paper. On the first sheet it read:  
  
Dear Ms. Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
"A school of witchcraft? I'm a witch?! Mom, did you know about this? I mean, how can this be possible? You're not a witch; daddy's not a wizard...." Lily began to panic. "What am I going to do? I didn't even know that there were real witches and wizards; I only thought they existed in stories and fairy tales."  
  
"Lily, calm down. This could be a great opportunity for you. You don't know how proud I am. This is obviously a school for gifted witches and wizards, and if this letter says you have been accepted, then that means you are also gifted. Not that I didn't already think that, but to be acknowledged by a school as gifted... Oh, I can't wait to tell your father. He's going to be so happy for you. See, now that you have this school, you won't have to go to that privet school in London," Lily's mother said excitedly. Lily considered this. Then her worried expression turned into a smile.  
  
"You know what? You're absolutely right! This is going to be so much fun. I'm going to meet new people who are also witches and wizards, and then I will learn all about magic, which will make our lives much easier. This is so exciting. I'm going to go tell Petunia," Lily exclaimed and got up and ran from the room.  
  
Petunia was sitting in her room, listening to music when all of a sudden her door burst open and Lily came running inside yelling, "Petunia, Petunia, GUESS WHAT?!?!"  
  
Petunia was very annoyed, she never did like her sister, but she calmly said, "What is so important that you had to disturb me?"  
  
Lily, unable to contain her excitement said, "I'm a witch!! Isn't that great? I've been invited to attend a special school to learn all sorts of tricks and spells and stuff!! The only bad part is I will be gone for the whole year, and I will miss you."  
  
Petunia pondered this for a moment and then in a very snobby voice said, "This confirms the thoughts I've had of you all along......" She raised her voice and yelled, "YOU'RE A FREAK!! GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU FREAK!!! AND I'M GLAD YOU'RE GOING AWAY FOR A YEAR, THAT WAY I WON'T HAVE TO LIVE WITH A FREAK!!! NOW GET OUT!!"  
  
Lily began to cry and ran from the room. She went back to her room to find her mom, looking through old photo albums. Julie looked up and said, "Hey honey, what's wrong?"  
  
Lily walked over to her mum and sobbed into her shoulder while saying, "P- Pet-unia..... She hates me. She thinks I'm a freak and she's glad I'm going. Oh she is such a horrible sister. Are you sure that she wasn't accidentally switched at birth?"  
  
Mrs. Evans chuckled and said, "No, I'm sure she was just surprised to hear the news. She loves you Lily. She just might not understand. You know her, everything is very ordinary. She doesn't want to be perceived as weird. But don't worry. I'm sure she'll warm up to the idea of having a witch for a sister."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Lily said while wiping away her tears.  
  
There was a rumble below them. They looked at each other and both said, "Dad's home!"  
  
Lily, forgetting all about Petunia, ran downstairs to greet her father with the good new she had received. She jumped into his arms and said, "You won't believe the letter I got today Dad. It says I'm a witch and that I've been accepted to a special school to learn all about doing magic. Look." Lily held up her letter and her dad took it looking slightly confused. He read it, and then looked up at his wife as if asking her, 'Is this real.' She simply nodded. He looked back at his daughter with a huge smile on his face.  
  
He picked Lily up and said, "I'm so proud of you!! You're a witch, this is great. I can't wait till you learn all sorts of tricks to make my life easier." He chuckled and put her down. He took another look at the letter and said, "So we are supposed to buy you all of these things? I wonder where we can get them. Maybe if we send this owl back to this lady, she will be able to tell us where to go because I don't think I've ever seen a store that sells real wands."  
  
Lily, thinking that her dad made a good point about sending a reply, grabbed a spare piece of paper and wrote a letter saying that she would be delighted to attend this school, but that she needed to know where to go shopping for all of the materials that she would need. She looked around and saw the owl that delivered the letter sitting on the window sill. She walked over to it and said, "Am I supposed to send this with you?" The owl gave a soft hoot, which she took for a yes. She tied the letter to the owl's foot and it immediately took off.  
  
Later that night, another owl came flying through the window with another letter. This one said:  
  
Dear Ms. Evans,  
  
We are pleased to receive your response. You will be able to find all of your required items in a street called Diagon Alley, in London. To access this street, you must enter a pub by the name of The Leakey Cauldron. Once inside you can ask anyone to help you get to the street. Just make sure to explain to them that you are a muggle-born 1st year Hogwarts student.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
After reading the letter, Lily asked, "Dad! Can we go to get my school supplies tomorrow? PLEEEEAAASSSSEEEEE??"  
  
Lily's dad gave her a small smile and said, "Sure honey, anything for you."  
  
The next morning, Lily woke up to pounding on her door. Her dad was yelling, "Lily, honey, you have to get up or we won't be able to get your school supplies today. You've over slept, hurry up."  
  
When Lily finally understood what was being said to her through the door. She jumped up from bed, ran to the door, and said, "Dad I'm so sorry, I must have locked the door accidentally before I went to bed."  
  
Her dad spoke wearily, "It's no problem, just hurry up so we can leave in about a half hour."  
  
Without wasting anymore time, Lily dashed to the shower. She was so fast that she didn't even finish the entire song she was singing. She got out dried herself off and strolled over to her closet to see what she was going to wear. She decided on a pink t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. She just pulled her wet hair back in a low ponytail and went downstairs to eat breakfast. She was very anxious to leave as soon as possible.  
  
At the same time, in The Leakey Cauldron, a young boy about 11 years old walked inside and found a table. James Potter was fairly tall for his age with messy, jet black hair and hazel eyes. About five seconds after James sat down, he was tackled by another young boy by the name of Sirius Black. They were both going to be attending Hogwarts school this year, and upon receiving their letters, they owled each other and picked a time to get their school supplies together. After saying a quick 'Hello, how've you been?' they got up and walked into Diagon Alley.  
  
Shortly after James and Sirius had met up, Lily and her father walked into the pub, found the bartender, and asked him if he could help them get to the street. When they got to Diagon Alley, Lily couldn't believe her eyes. She was amazed at how many people were there, and how many little shops with magic were in this street.  
  
Lily and her father spotted a bank ahead of them and decided to stop in because the bartender told them they would need to change their money to a different currency. Once in the bank called Gringotts, Lily couldn't suppress her look of shock. All around were funny little creatures that were very short and very ugly. Lily poked her dad and asked, "What are these things?"  
  
Her dad just shook his head and walked over to one of the ugly creatures at the counter. He said, "Hello, I would like to exchange some pounds for whatever the currency I need to do some shopping in the street just outside." He handed the 'thing' 100 pounds.  
  
The creature looked at him with a stern look at said, "Yes, sir, and how would you like that? Mostly galleons, sickles or knuts? Oh, but wait, you're a muggle, so allow me to explain. One galleon is equal to 17 sickles, and 29 knuts are equal to one sickle. So how about I give you a variety of all of them?"  
  
Lily's dad, looking a little confused, said, "That would be great!" They took their money and went back to the street. Mr. Evans turned to Lily and said, "After that, I need to get myself a drink. Why don't I go back to that pub and you can get all your supplies and meet me there when you're done, ok?"  
  
Lily said, "Sure dad, I'll see you later." And with that, she took some money from her dad and walked off in search of the things on the list she had received in the mail. After having gone through a lot of time looking through different stores, Lily finally had all of the supplies that she needed. She began to walk back to The Leakey Cauldron when she spotted a joke shop. Curiosity got the best of her, so she walked inside.  
  
While Lily was looking around, two boys entered the shop laughing. She picked up a weird looking object and it immediately exploded in her hand. The two boys walk over to her to investigate the explosion. When they say her, they burst out laughing and one said, "You're supposed to use that on other people you know, not yourself....." He continued to laugh, but when he caught a breath he said, "At least do us a favor and don't set off a dungbomb while were still here."  
  
Lily thought out loud, "What is dungbomb?"  
  
The two boys just stared at her for a few moments and then finally the second one said said, "You really need to get out more," as he was walking away.  
  
Lily called after then, "You shouldn't insult strangers; for all you know, they could be a part of your future." When they reached the door, the first one turned his head and said, "Well, Miss Stranger...good luck with life, I'm sure you're going to need it," and then he walked out of the store.  
  
Lily thought that these two boys were very rude, and she hoped that not all wizards were like that too. She then left the shop, not buying anything, to find her dad.  
  
Later that night, Sirius and James were sitting in the living room of James's house, talking about the day. "I can't believe we are finally going to be going to Hogwarts; it's going to be so much fun this year, I can feel it," James commented happily.  
  
Sirius agreeing said, "Yeah, I can't wait to get out of my house. I can't stand my family anymore. They are too horrific in the way they live their lives to have to spend another year with them."  
  
"Well if you want you could stay here the rest of the summer, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind," James replied with a mild concern for his friend's happiness.  
  
"Yeah, that would be cool. It's only another week or so until we have to be on the train. I'm glad we got all of our school stuff today, so we don't have to bother with it later. That was fun. Too bad that girl was in the joke shop, I wanted to stay there longer and look around."  
  
"Yeah, how about that girl in the joke shop? She seemed a little queer..." James said reflectively.  
  
"She was queer... and a little stingy, but not bad looking. She seemed intelligent, but she didn't know what a dungbomb was. How can anyone not know what a dungbomb is? Honestly! Even if you've never experienced the rare smell of one, the word itself is self explanatory."  
  
James yawned, "Yeah, I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to bed. Are you staying over tonight too? Cuz if you are, I want to go to sleep now."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming...."  
  
Lily was sitting in her bed, thinking about the day. She remembered all the interesting people she met and the very rude boys from the joke shop that she hoped to never see again. She couldn't wait until next week when she would be taking the train to school. She was anxious to meet more people like her... 


	2. Not you again

A/N: I'm still rather new at this, I've been trying to plan out what to do for this story, but I really just wanna post more chapters, so I hope u like it.  
  
Disclaimer: None of it is mine.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
On September 1, Lily woke up extremely early so she wouldn't be late for her train. Today was the day; today, she was going to be going to enter a strange new world to become what she was meant to be, a witch. Lily was unable to contain her excitement. She had to run off some of her energy. Since it was 7 in the morning and having packed all her things the night before, Lily thought that she had time to go run around the block. She changed into a pair of long shorts, a loose shirt, and gym shoes and headed for the door. The cool morning air felt refreshing on her face; it soothed her as she ran.  
  
When she got back to the house, she looked at her watch and saw that she ran a mile in 7 minutes flat. That's record time for me! I really must have a lot of energy, too bad I don't have this energy during all of my soccer (football if u prefer) games. Lily went upstairs and took a nice long shower. When she got out, she stood in her bath robe in front of her closet, debated what to wear. After a long time of hard concentration, Lily decided to wear a pale green shirt with white capris. She went back to her bathroom, dried her hair, changed into her outfit, and then went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
It was now 8:45 and the rest of the house was beginning to wake up. When she got downstairs, Lily saw her mother sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee, watching the news. She walked over to her mum, gave her a hug, and said, "Morning mum. Have a nice sleep?"  
  
Julie replied, "Why yes dear. And what about you? You were up really early this morning. Did you have a bad dream? Are you nervous about this new school?"  
  
Lily giggled, "No mum, I was just excited. I woke up and ran around the block in record time. It was very calming. Then I took my time getting ready. I did dream about going to school though. It was a really nice dream; there was a sweet old man there, and some really nice people too, but there were a few people that seemed rather annoying. Even so, I think every school has some of those."  
  
"You never cease to amaze me Lily," Julie said while chuckling and then sighed. "Well, you better eat your breakfast, so you can be ready to go as soon as your father is." She put a waffle on a plate for Lily, and she took it gladly.  
  
At about 9:30, Lily and her father finally left for the platform with all of Lily's school things in the truck of the car. Lily had tried to say good-bye to Petunia, but she wouldn't come out of her room. On the way to the train station, Lily tried to imagine what it was going to be like meeting all these people. When she was in Diagon Alley, she realized that they all had a different way of living than she did. She wondered how her life would change being able to do magic. In the store where she bought her wand, the man told her that the wand that had 'chosen' her was good for charms. She wondered what charms was exactly and if it would be easy.  
  
When they arrived at the train station after the long drive, it was now 10:30. Mr. Evans grabbed a trolley, loaded Lily's trunk onto it, and then began to push it in search for platform 9 ¾. When they got to platforms 9 and 10 they were confused. There was no 9 ¾. Just then she heard a voice say, "Come on, platform 9 ¾ this way!" She followed the voice and saw a woman with orange-red hair standing next to her daughter. The daughter looked to be about 15 years old. Lily shyly introduced herself to the girl and asked her how to get onto the platform. She replied, "Hi, my name is Molly Prewett. To get to the train you just walk straight between platforms 9 and 10 and you should end up on the platform." Lily thanked Molly, turned to her dad, said good-bye, and then walked straight through the wall.  
  
For a brief moment, she was in awe by the train, and then she realized that it was now 5 minutes to 11. It had taken her a very long time to find where she needed to go. She quickly went to the train, and with some difficulty, loaded her trunk onto it. She walked down the aisle in order to find a compartment. She found one that had only one occupant. The person was a girl with dark brown hair about shoulder length, light brown eyes, and tan skin. This place is as best as any to sit, and this girl looks nice and alone, just like me Lily asked, "Can I sit here."  
  
The girl looked at her for a moment, then smiled and said, "Sure."  
  
"Hi, my name is Lily."  
  
"Hey, I'm Lizzy."  
  
"Are you new too?" Lily asked seeing that this girl appeared to be just as nervous as her.  
  
"Yeah. I'm really happy I got my letter. My parents have been telling me about Hogwarts for years and if I didn't get it, I can't even imagine how mad and disappointed they would have been," Lizzy replied.  
  
"Oh, really? My parents don't do magic, so I'm kind of entering a new life."  
  
"So your parents are muggles?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"Um, what are muggles?"  
  
"Non-magic people."  
  
Lily understood and said, "Yeah, then I guess my parents would be muggles." Oh man, I haven't even considered the fact that there is gonna be all sorts of terms and phases that I don't understand. Going to this school is gonna be harder than I thought Lizzy saw the worried expression on Lily's face and seemed to be able to read her mind.  
  
"Don't worried. You'll pick up on the magic lingo in no time at all," Lizzy said with a smile on her face.  
  
Lily's mood lifted slightly and she said, "I hope so. Could you help by tell me about Hogwarts?"  
  
Lizzy sighed and thought this is going to be a looonnnngg train ride and then said, "Well, the first thing you need to know about Hogwarts is that there are four houses that you could be sorted into: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. You don't really want to be in Hufflepuff or Slytherin...." Lizzy rambled on for a while longer about the houses, the different classes that they will take, and how there was a sport called quidditch that everyone would most likely talk about. Lily tried with all her might to take in all the information she was being given, but she got lost when Lizzy started to explain quidditch. She thought to herself, quidditch? What is that? It's played on brooms? How is that possible?  
  
In the middle of Lizzy trying to explain the point of the bludgers, James and Sirius came running into the compartment, slammed the door shut, crouched down, and simultaneously whispered, "Shhhh!"  
  
Lily glared at them with confusion and then suddenly she recognized their faces and her confusion turned to anger. "Oh my god!! . . . You two do NOT go here," Lily screeched and threw her arms up into the air. "Great! This is just great!"  
  
Sirius looked at her and said, "I'm glad you think it's great, but who are you.....oh, wait, you're the girl from the joke shop, the klutz."  
  
Lily, now very angry yelled, "Get out of my compartment right now!!"  
  
"Shhhh....the greasy kid will hear you," Sirius whispered, putting a finger to his lips.  
  
"Good! Then I won't have to deal with you!" Lily exclaimed, getting up to go open the compartment door. Sirius grabbed her wrist.  
  
"You're right, you won't have to deal with us, but you will have to deal with him, and believe me, this kid is as bad as they come," Sirius said in a very serious tone.  
  
James added with a hint of a smile that he successfully hid from Lily, "Yeah, he might even molest you, you never can tell what people like him will do to you."  
  
Lily looked sick at the thought. Jeez, I hate these guys, but this other kid sounds even worse. I guess I'll listen to them Then she said, "Ugh, fine, you can stay in here, just please leave me alone."  
  
James said, "Fair enough." And then thought, jeez this girl is stubborn, I wonder if she's always like this. If she is, I'm making a mental note now to stay away from her.  
  
Lily grabbed her book, put it in front of her face, and then sat down. James and Sirius looked at her, then looked at each other and burst out laughing. Lily glared at them over the top of her book and said, "What's so funny?"  
  
The boys both laughed even harder and then James managed to calm himself down to say, "We were just wondering how that reading of yours was going considering your holding the book upside down."  
  
Lily looked down at her book and noticed that it was indeed, upside down. She blushed and thought OMG, I'm such an idiot! Now these guys really think I'm stupid. UGH! . . . Oh well, it's not like what they think matters. Then she stood up and asked, "What are your names?"  
  
James replied, "I'm James and he's Sirius. Why do you ask?"  
  
Lily said quietly, "I just wanted to be able to tell the teachers what names to put on your coffins when the kid you are avoiding kills you because I'm not going to deal with you anymore, GET OUT!!" She pulled open the compartment door, and pushed James out. It took a little help from Lizzy to get Sirius out as well, but she managed.  
  
After they had closed the door and sat down again, Lizzy asked, "How did you know those guys?" Lily explained how she met them when she was shopping around a joke shop, and how the two boys were extremely rude then.  
  
"I swear that if they come near me again, I'm going make their lives a living hell" Lily vowed. "It'll teach them to not treat people like they are insignificant and stupid. If I get put in the same house as them, God help me." Lizzy just looked at Lily for awhile, debating whether to speak or not. After a few minutes, she thought better of it and went to looking out the window.  
  
Suddenly Lizzy gasped and said excitedly, "Oooo look! We're here!" They quickly got up and tried to get off the train. When they managed to fight the crowd and get off the train, they heard a voice of a very large man saying, "First years this way." Lily and Lizzy followed the voice until they got to a lake.  
  
They got onto a boat with two other girls. As the boats glided across the lake, the castle came into view. Lily drew in a deep breath in amazement. In front of her was a huge castle that looked to be thousands of years old. She was in awe at the grandeur of it. She couldn't believe that it was a school. Lizzy, also staring at the castle, noticed the look on Lily's face. She smiled and said, "Welcome to your home for the next nine months." Lily simply nodded, unable to speak.  
  
As they walked into a large hall, a stern looking lady greeted them. She was wearing black robes, her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, and she had on a large hat. She waited for everyone to enter the room before saying. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. You are about to be sorted into your houses. If you will just wait here for a moment, I will go check to see if everything is ready." She left, leaving all the first years to whisper to each other nervously. Lily was afraid that she wasn't going to be put into a house. She thought What if I don't get sorted? What if they suddenly think that they made a mistake by inviting me to this school? I will be so humiliated!  
  
Lizzy, seeing the worried look on Lily's face, said, "Hey, don't worry, you're going to be just fine." Lily nodded as Professor McGonagall entered the room. All the students followed her into the great hall. Lily looked up at the ceiling expecting it to have some exquisite painting on it, but instead, she saw the night's sky. She wondered what they do when it rains. She quietly asked Lizzy about this who told her that it was just bewitched to look the like sky.  
  
When everyone got to the front of the hall, Professor McGonagall set up a stool and put a hat on top if it. She turned to the students and said, "As I call your names, you will come up here, put the hat on, and you will be sorted." She paused and then called out, "Abbott, Jeremy." A sandy hair boy ran up to the stood, picked up the hat, and put it on. He sat for about a minute and then the hat finally yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" There was a burst of applause from one table, as the boy got up from the stool and ran over to greet the people in his house.  
  
Professor McGonagall then read, "Black, Sirius." The boy departed from James' side and walked up to the stool. He put on the hat. The hat spoke it him in his head, ooo, Mr. Black is it? Well, you are a difficult one to place. You come from a long line of Slytherins, but I see that you are not like your family, so I better make it "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius sighed with relief and walked over the table that was now clapping loudly for him.  
  
Lily thought, Great, now there is really only one house I will happily be in and that's Ravenclaw. She spaced out for a while in deep thought and was interrupted when she heard Professor McGonagall call, "Evans, Lily." Lily took a deep breath and walked forward. She placed the hat on her head. She sat there for a moment and the hat whispered to her, "Hmm, you have a very interesting mind. Where should I put you? You've got plenty of all the qualities, but I think you would be best in "GYFFINDOR!" Lily sighed and then realized that she was in the same house as one of the boys she had already come to hate. There was nothing she could do about it, so she walked over to the table and sat across from Sirius. To Lily's relief, after Professor McGonagall called, "Lamperd, Lizzy," Lizzy was sorted into Gryffindor as well.  
  
James, who was still standing, waiting to be called, was now deep in thought. I don't know what's worse, being in the same house as that girl, or not being in the same house as my best friend. Ugh, this year is going to be hell, I can feel it. James then heard his name called and he walked up to the hat. As soon as he placed the hat on his head it screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" He smiled and walked over to sit next to Sirius. Lily whispered, "Oh, no! Not both of them; this year is going to be hell." Sirius heard here and smiled evilly.  
  
The headmaster stood up and welcomed the students and told them to 'tuck in.' Lily was about to grab some food when she realized that the boys had already taken all the food in front of her. She sighed and just sat there in silence. The boys around her began to talk to one another. There was a small fat one with blonde hair sitting on the other side of Lizzy named Peter Pettigrew. On Lily's other side there was boy named Remus who had sandy brown hair and grey eyes. He looked kind and tired. He seemed very polite to Lily. Sirius and James, on the other hand, were not at all polite. They were very loud, and hungry. Oh great! James and Sirius are talking to Remus and Peter. There goes my idea of them being nice. I don't think it's possible to be nice and be friends with those two. I guess I'll just have to keep my distance.  
  
After the feast, the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, gave a few start of term announcements and then dismissed the students to their common rooms. Molly Prewett was leading first years to the common room. Lily was relieved to see a familiar face. She said hello to Molly and then followed her through the halls of the school. Lizzy and Lily kept pointing out pictures that they saw along the way that were funny. Lily couldn't believe that the people in the paintings could move. I wonder what kind of lens or paint you would use for a picture like that, Lily thought as she walked past a painting of a clumsy knight and a fat donkey.  
  
When they got to the common room, Lily looked around and saw lots of soft chairs and a warm fireplace. She thought, So this is where I'm going to live for the next 7 years, and I couldn't be more delighted. It looks so warm and friendly here. This is going to be so much fun.  
  
Lily and Lizzy made their way up to their dormitory and found all of there things at the end of their beds. Lily lay awake that night still trying to digest all that was being thrown her way. She was so overwhelmed and excited at the same time. She couldn't wait to begin her classes the next day.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is a little dull. I'm still setting up the story, so the next couple aren't going to be much better. I'd really like some input as to how I can make the story better. Also, I can't figure out how to put italics in the story, so if someone could help me with that, that would be great. I'm sorry if there are lots of grammatical errors in this chapter, I didn't really check it, all I did was spell check.  
  
Thanks to Aus for reviewing my last chapter.  
  
Sherri 


End file.
